


Confined In A Land

by LilowLeeLani



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Comfort eventually, Death, Gen, The Krillkid tag will be updated after you know, The archive warning updated, attempted light consumption, descriptions of body horror, don’t expect organization, i don’t know what i’m doing, mental breakdowns, mostly to do with breaking and growing odd things, plz don’t I have I family, really sad stuff, things are gonna get better and simultaneously worse, yall know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilowLeeLani/pseuds/LilowLeeLani
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*Confined in this land, are people with beliefs. Confined in this planet, are living things that wish to live. Confined in this system, are lights that power the sky. Confined in this galaxy, is the being that confined them all.Confined in this story, are children under it’s holy gaze.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Constellations

“The stars are very bright tonight miss.”

“You don’t have to call me miss, and they’re shining for you, you know.” She lifts her head briefly to look up at them. Her expression softens as she looks back to the princes cracked face. She gently touches his cheek in a soothing manner. He’s already reincarnated many times, he didn’t need to be watched, but she thought no one should ever be alone during the end of their life. Even if it’s just one of many. 

“Have you noticed how tall I got this time? I almost reached the third shelf.” Even while barely holding together the prince smiles and recounts happy memories. She liked that about him, he was a precious child. 

“I did, how exciting that must be. Doesn’t mean you have any business poking around in them,” she chuckled with amusement, only half serious. “You never put them back in order, yes I noticed. You’re lucky the other scholars haven’t complained about it to me, or else I’d have to scold you.” He chuckled as well, tiny tings filling the air as tiny pieces dislodged. If it didn’t mean the end of his life, it would’ve reminded her of something happier. 

“Okay miss,” he leaned a bit to her, motioning for her to listen closely as he whispered. “I’ll be sure to be extra sneaky.” They both laughed at that, one a lower smoother laugh, and the other a squeaky and mischievous one. Then a snap was heard followed by the tumbling of minerals. He’d laughed a little too hard, and the right side of his face chipped off taking with it the right eye. Even he seemed a little surprised, but not scared or frightened like he used to be. He was used to this.

Oh how that twisted in her soul.

“Miss Lamed?” She focuses back to him, realizing just how quiet it got. “Where in the sky do you think I go?” 

She looked up, already knowing the answer. Rising the hand opposite of the one holding him, she pointed to a specific corner of the vast darkness. Taking note of starts positions and correcting her direction, until it landed to a patch of stars. “There, the Royal constellation.”

She took hold of his hand, the one still wrapped tightly with bandages, and held onto his index finger. With it she traced the invisible lines between the lights. Both bringing the shape into existence and at the same time revealing it like it was always there, intensional. Two short spires on either side, the middle longer. Then once the silhouette was done, pointed to the star at the very top. 

“It looks like the castle miss.” He exclaimed with a widening smile.

“That is true, but its also a very important symbol.” She maneuvered his hand outward with the palm to the sky, making the perspective seem as if holding it in his hand. “It is your constellation, your crown my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Prince, is the soon to be ruler of the kingdom of Sky. They were blessed with a brittle body, and their life expectancy is 100 days. However their connection to the Megabird allows them and their subjects the ability to be reincarnated. 
> 
> Lamed, is the high scholar of the kingdom. Sometimes referred to as the Vault Elder, they are very close to the Prince.


	2. Forget

“Aia.”

The crumbling remains of him hit the ground. He took a step towards her, she was cowering. 

“Help me, please help me.”

Cracking and scraping. Across the floor he wobbled in place. His left leg was barely holding together, his right arm no longer. The dark crystals kept on growing, though it was running out of its food source. 

“Aiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa... Aia!”

He stumbled, his staff catching his fall. Although his left hand broke apart in the process. With nothing supporting it the staff bounced on the ground barely missing Aias trembling body. She had to do something.

“Juta stop!” She shouted.

“You need to fix this. You NEED TO FIX THIS.” He repeated. She kept sobbing.

“Please... I don’t know how! I don’t know!” She pleaded, though it fell on deaf ears.

“You need to-“ His other arm collided with the floor breaking into unfixable pieces. “You...” his words slurred, his face was almost in two.

“I hate you.” Her sobs stopped abruptly, she didn’t dare to look at him.

“I hate, everything about you.”

Her shoulders shook with gasping breathes. No more, no more.

“I hate it. When you look at me like that. I know how you feel.” He was standing right above her, towering over her, even when she was supposed to be the taller one.

“It’s disgusting, but you can’t help it, can you?” She didn’t want to reply. All this time she’d spent trying to hide it, but he knew all along? How did she not notice?

“No... I can’t help it either.” Her eyes shot open, apprehensively she unwarned her arms surrounding her had to look up at him.

He didn’t look like Juta anymore.

“What’s wrong with me Aia? Why have I always been like this?” He was leaning over, somehow keeping balance. His mask was too damaged to keep the sockets illuminated, dark holes replaced it. Silence settled until he smashed right through it.

“ANSWER ME! You can’t be scared now! Stop being useless and ANSWER ME PLEASE!” She was grabbing at her head, voice rising in anger.

“EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH YOU! AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT, I DON’T KNOW HOW TO FIX YOU!” In retaliation she shoved him back, then immediately regretted it.

The first thing that hit the floor was his back, which broke into pieces. The neck snapped too, removing the head rather cleanly while the rest of the body shattered. As the cracked exposed the spirit inside, it tried to float up and away. But the dark crystals were firmly embedded into its core, which without the clay holding it back, finished the meal. Soon after there was nothing left, and the crystals stopped their progression.

Aia had killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aia, is a child of light. At this point in time, Aia is rather young and inexperienced, but still hot headed and stubborn. When she meets a boy that’s older and more mature than her hiding secrets, she’s immediately interested in him. She’s never say that out loud to him, but she’s fond of him.
> 
> Juta, or Jutarez, is another child of light. They’re pretty experienced in the world, having a constellation complete or two. However, he hides a sickness corrupting his soul. To keep people away he’s cold and blunt. Coming off as rude or selfish. When his soul is corrupted and dies out, the connection between him and Aia is severed. Without that connection, she can’t remember his name, and not much of their time together.


	3. Discovery

“My Prince, please be more careful there, you could slip.” Some of the deeper parts of the forest were unexplored, each realm had their secrets, Forests has been particularly hard to explore due to the massive trees. She wasn’t entirely sure of the idea of the Prince coming with, it could be potentially dangerous. But as lower position of him she couldn’t exactly just say no, and begrudgingly agreed that he could come along the exposition. When he had insisted upon coming with, it seemed more like he had made an excuse to play around to Teth. Of course she was always the more cynical one.

He hopped along the stones, taking little care of precision to add the challenge of balance. Teth walked closely, but her attention was focused on the sights around her. The plant life was quite well trimmed despite its years of free wild growth. It’s tree trunks still reaching far above, sometimes into the clouds above. While she was observing this, the child of the kingdom hopped far ahead of her. He climbed and stumbled on the smooth hard rocks while chuckling along. As long as she heard that she knew he was alright. 

Nothing in particular deemed this place unusual that the rest of the realm, except for its lack of people, she supposed. A rumble was heard from the distance, the sky looked a tad darker. Rainfall was common in deeply forested places such as this, but it was best to not be out in it for too long. With that Teth turned back to the Prince, who was in mid leap to a large rock.

“My Prince, I see the skies darkening. I believe it’s best to head back.” She wouldn’t dare to tell anyone how much her voice softened in his presence. He turned back to her with a deep frown. 

“Already miss? It feels like we just got out here.” He stood up on the rock, just about level to her height. 

“I know, but we can continue this at another time.” Well this walk had been for nothing, at least the Prince had a little fun.

He whined a bit, but complied. While repositioning his footing to hop off, instead he slipped off the back. He gave out a little yelp as his back collided with and broke through the weak earth. Teth had reacted a little too late as the Prince tumbled down a couple of feet. 

“Alef!” She yelled getting into action, jumping over the rock to look at the newly made hole with the Prince at the bottom of it. She hopped down the hole, careful not to step on the Prince as she hovered over him. He was covered in dirt and clumps of rock, cracks appearing lightly in some places of his skin. He coughed lightly, to which Teth knelt beside him to lift his head up. Brushing off the majority of the dirt nothing seemed broken.

“My Prince, are you injured?” He wiped a little dirt from his eyes, looking to Teth. “I don’t... think so-“ something bumped on the ground when he lifted his right arm. The bandages unraveling from the portion that had snapped off cleanly. It was in one big piece, which was good. No more could easily break off from it. 

“I have to get you back to the castle, get you fixed up.” She said removing the bandages to tie around the now nub. The Prince didn’t respond, staring at the upper arm remaining there. As she picked that up she noticed his lost expression.

“... Alef? Is something wrong?” He looked conflicted. She didn’t know with what, but it wasn’t positive. He looked down as he stood back up, unable to face her. 

“I’m sorry miss Teth, I didn’t mean to fall off...” he made a move to grab his own arm, she let him. He looked down at it in shame, she felt a sharp pity. It’s only natural he’d feel guilt of his brittle nature, Teth wonders if the others had ever thought about that when around him. She didn’t want him to feel like that.

“Alef... it’s not your fault. You can’t change how you are, it’s best to work around these limitations.” He looks back up at her with subtle tears forming in his eyes. His expression let go a bit, Teth breathed an inner sigh. Consoling a child was not her thing. She stood back up to regular posture. 

“Come now, we mustn’t forget about the incoming showers.” She would’ve offered him a hand, but his now one hand was full. With that his face lit back up “Oh wait! miss Teth I saw something on the way down!” He turned back around to maneuver around the cave which Teth hadn’t given a single thought to. She looked over the cavern walls, not much showed prominence. Unlike the other caverns in the forest, this one was very small and dark.

“It kind of shined in the light, right over... here!” He ran to the eastern wall, luminescent eyes exposing the hidden ore that reflected it back. “What is this miss Teth?” He looked back at her tilting his head. She joined along side him to eye it down. 

It’s certainly not an ore she was familiar with. It was almost stone in color, but rather smooth and dense in texture. It felt cool to the touch, which was not uncommon of anything, but this was different. Almost like an inhale, how weird that sounded to describe it. It gave her chills, in a good way. “I am not familiar with this stone, this is perhaps something unknown to us. Hmm. I think a sample is needed just to be sure.”

She stepped back out the cavern to retrieve her hammer that had been dropped. With the Prince a safe distance back, she swing the hammer on the stone to maybe crack off a piece. What happened instead was the hammer bouncing off and the shock going straight back to her. The Prince gaped in shock, she struggled to not just crumple to the floor. She had severely underestimated the power of this rock, and it will not simply be broken. That’s fine with her, she liked opposition to nail down. If it cannot be broken, then digging it out is the only other way. She clipped the hammer to her side to dig out the stone by hand. It had a rather crystal formation, although much sharper with chaos thrown in for fun. She’s suddenly relieved that none of this stone met with the Prince at the bottom, that would’ve made things much more complicated. The regular rock it was stuck to was easily broken off, and the rather light weight stone was free. The Prince admired it greatly from her palm. A realization came to mind. 

“Wait, does this mean miss Lamed will have to examine it?” He beamed.

“Well, something like this does seem right up her alley of fascination. I don’t think I could keep it away from her.” She was rather, was “obsessed” the right word? No no, “strongly interested” in anything to do with anything new was more appropriate. 

“Yay! Tell her it was my discovery!! I was the one who found it!” He jumped about, almost forgetting his other arm he held. Mid jump a crack of thunder was heard overhead. He peeped a startled noise and held onto Teths leg. She patted his back softly in amusement.

“Hold on my Prince, it’ll be a cold trip back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teth, or the Forest Elder. Normally she’d have to bring the castle guard with them, but the Prince insisted on it so she promised to watch over him. While blunt and hard working, she has trouble controlling her negative emotions. Sometimes has trouble bringing out certain emotions as well, she’s just confused constantly huh. This discovery won’t make that any easier.


	4. Happy

Happy

Scrawled on the wall by the tip of one of Kids arms.

...Happy?

Happy??

Aias eye twitched.

“No, you can’t be HAPPY! Not like this! No one would want this! I know you don’t want this!” Aia was shouting, Krillkid averted his gaze. With his emotionless face it was already hard to tell his feelings, but lately even bodily gestures were disappearing. It was like he was disappearing from this world. Aia hated knowing that, knowing it was getting worse.

“... I am... fine-“

“NOT AS KRILLKID YOU ARE!”

For what felt like years, Kid looked directly at Aia. He’s avoided the subject for far too long. She’s fixing this NOW.

“Kid just tell me, how can I fix this?”

...

He’d looked away again and settled in silence. She couldn’t believe this, her fists clenching in anger.

“Why won’t you tell me?! Why won’t you tell me anything?!” A sob broke through her words, causing her to pause. “Krillkid isn’t even your real name but I have to call you that because you won’t tell me your REAL name! Why won’t you let me know you?! Why don’t you want me to know you?! What’s so good about being so silent and stoic all the time? It just makes it harder to understand you!”

The white illuminecent tears filled up the sockets of her mask. The dripping sound unheard by Kid. In fact, there was nothing but the sound of faint ringing. The ringing of light. Ringing of light. Of light. Light.

CRACK

A sudden sound of horrible cracking tearing through solid mass. A slight vocal noise was muffled, Kid lost balance and fell over. There was no pain to be felt as the shell cracked open, spikes of black mass shooting out at a terrifying speed. These things gained their own life, wiggling and feeling around before solidifying bent out and jagged. He was shaking erratically as things from inside came out disregarding what it took with it. All at once the dark mass making up his body grew a few inches. The cracks in the shell revealing the soft insides now dripping. He couldn’t control his body.

That ringing came back, everything else was drowned out by the sound until nothing else made noise. Was he underwater? Far below the ground in some different dimension? Far above the atmosphere along with the stars?

Speaking of stars. Speaking of light. Of light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Right, light. There, light. Found, light. Need, light. Need, light. Need light. Need light! NEED LIGHT! LIGHT!

The cave turned red, light detected.

Light is moving away, must get closer. Must get closer. Get closer. Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer. Closer!

“RAAAARGHHH!”

CRACK

.  
.  
.  
.

Aia took short, panicked breathes. Opening her eyes hesitantly she realizes she’s still alive, next that she’s unharmed, and after that something was on top of her. She looked up, and saw Kid there. Eye still burning red, trained on her, but he was struggling. Why was he struggling?

While launching himself at her, when she ducked down in time his horns lodged themselves into the cavern wall. While the wall was cracked it made no sign of coming loose any time soon.

Kid squirmed against the wall attempting to dislodge himself, eye still burning red. After she caught the majority of her breath back she crawled out from under him. 

This isn’t happening, this can’t be happening. Kid can’t be going savage. This has never happened before- a sudden realization clicked the pieces together. 

He’s corrupted, and it’s getting way out of hand. She knew this from the start but now it’s gotten serious. Dangerous. If nothing changes who knows what will. He could become a fully fleshed out Krill with how he was acting. She can’t let this happen. Not again, she has to fix this. She has to!

Once she settled her attention back to him she noticed his struggling had stopped, eye back to blue. Just laying against the wall and terribly quiet. 

“... I’m sorry...” He rasped out, his emotion lost. 

And he said nothing more. 

Something in Aia snapped, and this time she let it all loose.

“I hate you.”

...

No response.

“I hate you... so much!” Her entire body was shaking in anger.

He didn’t bother to react.

She inhaled, and let out a mighty roar.

“I HATE YOU!“ her shoulders shook with her breaths. “I HAte... you... I, h-hate y ou...” the words muddled together until she couldn’t make them anymore and slumped to the floor.

The silence stretched on after that. Kid was content at that point to just lay there for the rest of eternity, maybe that's what he deserved. That’s what he wanted, but that wasn’t what she wanted.

“... But,” she sniffled out.

“... I’m gonna fix this.”

... Did she just say that?

... She’s still going to help him?

... Why?

If he could turn to look at her, he absolutely would. Aia approached him, grabbed the jammed horns and pulled hard. Once it was determined that wasn’t working, she took off her chibi mask. In an instant her height shooted up, almost rivaling Kid’s own. Then she pulled again, this time the horns gave loose. With two tugs he was free once again. 

He turned his eye light back to Aia, who had a disappointed face. Even without the mask, she could pull off a stern gaze. 

Something about looking at that expression after all that had just happened made something bubble up to the surface, and before he had time to repress it multiple feelings slipped through the cracks. Regret, guilt, and appreciation.  
He’d thought for sure she would give up on him, really that’s what he hoped for. But the Aia he knows is stubborn, she never gives up a challenge easily. Short tempered and impatient, yes. But leaving something unfinished wasn’t her thing. 

Huh, he hadn’t even realized how much he knew her. 

“...Thank you” He wheezed. The growth of the dark matter had stopped it’s progression, that’s a good sign. She breathed a sigh, a relieved sigh, but still a sigh.

“Don’t thank me yet, we still need to figure out how to fix this.” Slipping back on the chibi mask she reverted back to a shortened size. “Now, please. Do you have any ideas of how we do that?”

He looked away, not to avoid the question but to ponder on it. She might not know that however, so he looked back at her and remembered as far back as he could. He remembers, a krill saw him, the krill that he is now merged with. It attacked him, and everything was burning. When he woke up, his memories of skykid and krill were all mixed up and cut into pieces. It took him awhile to understand he was both and neither at the same time. Something completely new. Anyway, this all happened after he was reborn- he stiffened up.

Wait, what if-

With new motivation, he walked out towards the cave opening, looking out in the sky for something. Aia was confused at first, but before she could voice that her pointed a dark appendage out in the distance. “There.” Aia directed her attention there and her eyes widened, she ran up beside him. 

“...Of course! There’s our answer! Eden!”

The familiar mountain was always in view, It was the highest point on the whole planet. That beam of light that stretched so far it was obscured by storm clouds that perpetually raged on. When finishing Eden, you can’t just fly to orbit. It requires the separation of the soul and the physical body, which can only happen when the body is destroyed. He himself didn’t know exactly how it worked, but only his physical body was corrupted. If he was right in that, then Eden was the solution. 

As if reading his mind she agreed with him. “If it’s growing like this, then your soul is no longer keeping it at bay. Which is REALLY bad, there must be less of your original soul left. Okay, yeah! This could work!” She bounced on her heels in this revelation, then the energy faded away. “But… Eden has dark matter everywhere. You might go psycho again before we get to its peak. Hmm…” She closed her eyes in concentration, that shook her head. 

“We’ll just have to rush it, maybe I could try to carry you over the water. Other than that, it should be fine.” Her optimism was up full swing, she wasn’t going to let a little dark water get in the way this time. The end goal is finally revealed and she’s going in full speed ahead. But... Kid doesn’t know exactly how to think. While the idea of not going psycho and being a krill forever sounded appealing, would they really make it? If the plan was a complete failure, Aia would be crushed. 

He didn’t care at this point what happened to himself, he never wanted to make her feel upset ever again. If not being Krillkid would do that, then he will. Pushing aside his own worries, he chose to believe in her. He turned back to her confirming the plans set to action with a nod. She brightened profusely by that.

“Then it’s settled, tomorrow noon we enact the plan. Huh, suddenly I feel a little nervous.” She chuckled to herself. Yeah, he believed in her, and in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krillkid, shortened to Kid, is a corrupted Sky child that has merged with a Krill. Soft spoken and emotions dulled, he has the outward appearance of a Krill covered Sky child. Aia was the first person to find him in his new state, and they became close friends. Due to the form, Kid stands a few inches taller than the maximum height. 
> 
> Aia, basically same person but this takes place many years after the Juta thing. She’s holding a lot of guilt and regret, feels as if she has to redeem herself. So she try's desperately to fix things.


	5. Long Live The King

Once upon a time, there lived a Prince that ruled the Sky. He had a heart that was filled with kindness, and arms that held with care, and legs that could reach endless possibilities. Eyes that could see the truth, and a mouth that could promise miracles. But this Prince was also blessed with a brittle body. After 100 days, his limbs would shatter like glass. This was not a problem at first, The Prince spent much of his first lives running around playing around the fields of his kingdom. But as the Princes responsibilities grew, his weak body got in the way of his duties. 

After the 100th reincarnation, the Kingdom discovered a new substance deep in the souls of the forest. The Forests highest authority chosen by the Prince himself, combined this dark stone with other raw materials to create something new. A power diamond. This diamond had great potential to power technology more effectively than what they currently had. The Prince saw this new power, and decided to ask Her Above about using it.

At the highest point of the castle, where the atmosphere was the thinnest, and the stars were in their full glory, The Prince looked further. In the voices of everyone he knew, and himself, She gave him a promising answer. 

“Child, this substance has great potential to push these flames to greater heights. If you truly wish to strengthen your shell, you must make room for it.”

He did not understand what she meant.

“It will do no good on the surface, it must be inserted. To do so, you will need to give up the piece that is inhabited by your light. Are you willing to do that, child?”

Feeling his already crumbling body, he nodded to the sky.

“Then it is done.” The Kingdom sang in unison.

A great pain expanded in his chest, as a piece at the center of it broke apart and fell away. The Prince regained his breathing, wiped away the tears, and straightened his posture. He no longer hurt at that spot, there was only power.

As the years went by, more and more of the Princes body was traded for dark stone and power diamonds. Before he knew it, his arms and legs were replaced with power cores with dark shells. His eyes traded for diamonds, and his hair fallen off long ago. His footfalls cracked stone, and speed bested the greatest athletes. Soon, it was time for him to be officially crowned King.

The only thing was, he would not live long enough to be crowned. With all the power and strength, it greatly lengthened his time. But it was not forever. He knew by sun rise the next morning, his body would be dust. With crunching steps, he climbed the stairs to the highest peak like he had done many many times before. If he wasn’t careful, it may be his last. He cannot be reincarnated forever. 

Approaching the stars, he kneeled before Her. Head down with shame, he began to speak.

“I am to be King tomorrow, but I fear that I cannot go on that much longer. I have already traded my arms, legs, and eyes. I do not have much else to give you, but I cannot leave my subjects. Please, I beg of you, help me once more.”

In his own voice alone, she whispered what he had been dreading.

“Your heart.”

His eyes widened, he looked back up at the stars, shining brighter than he ever could. Without much resistance, he lowers his head back.

“As the future ruler of this Kingdom, I need to be present at all times. I have already wasted many years of my time, as well as others due to my condition. What I feel does not matter, what I do from this point will.”

He picked his head back up at the sky, bracing the pain to follow.

“Do what you need to.”

The Kingdoms chorus of chanting grew louder and louder, until it shook the ground and deafened his ears. Spires of power and stone was placed on his head, the subjects screaming,

“ʟᴏɴɢ ʟɪᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴋɪɴɢ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the Prince became the King.


	6. Light and Shapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of two

With arms wrapped around their knees, they heard the gentle breeze of the morning breathe sway inside. With their tiny room and even tinier window the whole barren room was filled before they even woke up. The flower in the pot on the window sill looked healthy today due to the clear sky. They liked clear skies. It meant the Prince would be out for longer.

A small knock was heard at the solid door, they already knew who was on the other side. They filled with excitement.

Muffled from the thick door the Prince could be heard speaking loudly. “Hey Apri! Lets go and play in the garden! The butterflies are out!”

Without thought they agreed, unfolding hastily as the door opened the tomb. On the other side was the Prince, as smiling as ever. Relived to be rid of the room Apri rushed out, joining the Prince down the hall as he rambled about his day. Yes, the Prince was the only thing that made their day livable. They squeezed the Princes hand a little tighter, him doing the same.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Hhey.... heey... heeeeeyyyyy... wake up!”

Apri jumped awake, noticing how dark and cold the room was. It was still night, then who was-? A hand landed to pat their shoulder, a light filled the room.

It was the Princes hand, and in the other was a lantern. Apri breathed out a sigh, and looked at him questionably. The Prince smiled. “Come on, were sneaking out!” He said as if the concept was as light as wind. They tended up a bit at that.

Apri wasn’t supposed to leave the room, especially at night. Why was he doing this?

“It’ll be a surprise! But we have to leave before the guards make their rounds. It’ll be hard to sneak with them around. What do you say?” He offered a hand. A lot of things rushed by in their mind, the worrying consequences of getting caught, the excitement of adventure, even the lift off their shoulders of being free even for just a little bit. Apri’s hand slipped into his, running over the slight cracks and bandages, it felt comforting. Like they could do anything. 

Down dark empty hallways and climbing silent steps, the castle was very different at night. While at day bustling and warm, the night silent and cool. With the Princes hand in their own it wasn’t as imposing as it would’ve been. 

On one of the lower floors the Prince stopped by a room with wide double doors bearing the familiar symbols. “The library?-“ The Prince shushed Apri softly, and gently pushed open one of the doors to peek in. It looked dark and empty with only a few lanterns mounted on the walls to provide light. He pushed the door open a bit more and led them inside. Staying close to the shelves they looked at the rows and rows of lanterns and books. 

Apri eyed the lanterns on the shelves with curiosity, they looked similarly to the lanterns on the walls but they didn’t give off light as strongly. They questioned the Prince about them to which he smiled. “They’d capture the light that bounces into the diamond to record and project a “memory”. These were mostly used when physical or audible was needed, and a rather new technology. But they are expensive to make, so written records are the norm as of now.” He finished. “Miss Lamed goes on and on about them, I guess because she helped in creating them.” The continued walking between the narrow shelves, the Prince searching for something. 

“...What are we here for exactly my Prince?” Apri whispered. He turned from a shelf full of lanterns with a wide grin. “We’re gonna grab one and watch it in the garden. I’ve always wanted to see what was recorded in these but Miss Lamed won’t let me touch them.” He made a sour face. “It’s as if she thinks I’m a klutz, how insulting!” A smile peeled through knowing fully well how much he trips. Apri giggled at the Princes goofy expression.

While the idea of watching a mysterious memory lantern sounded nice, Apri spent most of the time looking at the books. They weren’t sure what drew them to them, maybe the words. Which was a shame since they didn’t know how to read. Maybe they could ask Miss Lamed about it, since all the other scholars ignore them. 

“Hmm, I guess any will do.” The Prince made up his mind. At random he hefted a lantern off the shelf, when he turned back to Apri he noticed them staring at the book shelves. “You wanna grab a book?” His voice startled Apri. “Oh- no I don’t need one.” They were embarrassed to be caught admiring one when they aren’t even allowed to be in this part of the castle.

“It’s no problem if you want one, I can Ask Miss Lamed about that later. Here.” He handed the memory lantern to Apri’s empty arms. “Now come on, before we get caught!” He picked up the pace down the aisles, Apri following close behind.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Through some more empty tall hallways and cold staircases they crossed a bridge that opened up to the sky. Apri looked over to see the curve of the planet, millions of lights scattered on its surface from colonies and civilization. Apri had not been much farther than the castle, and to be honest didn’t much care to. They would rather stay here if it meant being close to the Prince. On the other side of the bridge pots and vegetation was abundant as well as the tools needed to care for them. Of course the main feature of the garden was the small pavilion with a clear riff to let all the light in. 

“Ah what a long walk! But it was worth it, the stars are as clear as ever.” The Prince sighs in content, his silhouette framed in the dark but occupied sky. It was like a scene in a painting, a very beautiful painting, Apri thought. It makes sense, he was born of the stars, son of the seas reflection, the light of the moon, as the keepers would describe him. He was born from the megabird like all the first ones were, once in awhile the megabird would take the place of the sun on the horizon and overtake the sky. They had only seen it happen once, and they were inside at the time. 

“Hey we haven’t even set it up yet, what are you doing staring off into space!” He suddenly appeared right in front of them, wide smile excited to learn what the memory lantern held. Apri mentally shaped themself up, zoning out while with the Prince! How embarrassing! They shook their head, following the Prince under the cover of the structure surrounded by foliage that was well taken care of. Flowers and just general greenery was given special care and thought in their position and pot. They almost forgot about the water fountain as well, but it was not running at the moment.

Apri lowered the lantern to the ground next to the fountain, using the light from the other lantern it was activated and began to float with no support. The diamond in the middle was a bright blue, Apri sat back a bit as the Prince fiddled with it.

“From what I saw... I think you twist this... then tap this-“ his light touch to the diamond side facing them began to glow very brightly. He backed up surprised then giddy, grabbing onto Apris hand. Apri too started ahead at the diamond as the light got brighter and brighter, then the light made shapes that projected and warped on the surface of them. Apri and the Prince got out of the light to see the projection on the wall that was behind them. 

In a pale blue hue, a hazy but defined figure held an infant in their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting colder, huh?


	7. Encapsulated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This music makes me feel better.
> 
> It makes me think about birds.  
> I like birds.  
> They are pretty.
> 
> One time, I saw a bird sleeping in the snow.  
> That’s what bad dreams are about.
> 
> I feel like I’m sleeping in snow, and I can’t get up.  
> It’s too cold for me to do that.
> 
> Things didn’t breathe when they sleep in snow.  
> I can’t breathe.
> 
> I can’t breathe.
> 
> \- Sound Response Check

“Thank you Ghim. Ah, 7 and a half, a bit bigger than the last one.” 

The figure loosened a hand from the infants hold to grab a pen and record the number on a chart. Then they lowered the infant down to box shaped container, it being sound asleep. Looking to their coworker across the room that had readjusted their seating from turning on the lantern, she casually called out to them.

“That’s the 10th, stated on paper and memory, it looks like this is the last test right Ghim?”

The man named Ghim who was tinkering with something on a table didn’t look at her to respond.

“Looks like it, only 1 didn’t make it which can be expected. That one was always the fastest improving and healthiest looking one, I say we put down the others to sleep and see how that one goes.” Ghim continued to poke and prod at the wood of the piece of furniture.

“While your input is appreciated, I’m gonna have Lamed get a final look at them.” They picked up the container carefully, closing the tabs and getting a better grip on its boxy shape. “In fact, I think she’s in her lab right now, hopefully she isn’t too busy. See you later Ghim! Remember to turn off the lantern!” She left frame with the sound of a door opening and closing following.

“See you Pahh.” He got up from his desk to turn off the lantern, the last screen filled with his long beard.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“... Okay then.” The Prince muttered. “I guess it makes sense that experiment results would be recorded here. I was hoping for the test runs where things explode. Dang.” Apri nodded with him, whatever that was it was very uneventful. 

“Okay next side!!” He crawled over the the lantern turning the top to turn the diamond over, then tapped it again. This time when the light turned into shapes on the wall, a very small blue figure filled the space. The clothes they wore were a bit long of them, given small blocks and bonking them together. Out of frame the familiar voice of Pahh could be heard.

“Year one, no signs of health problems or deformities as of now. Overall the infant seems to be developing very well. The diamond too shows no skin irritation or inner disruption which suggests it was taken in well. It shouldn’t be long now until they need to be introduced to the Prince.” 

The infant knocked over the cubes with a curious look as their little hair fell over their face. One strand longer than the rest stayed put on the forehead, the infant picked up the blocks again to place them all side by side.

“I believe the others are also developing at similar paces, the sleep slows it down a bit but they are similar in age and appearance. Which makes sense since they all were split from the same star. So to speak.” Pahh sighed. “Just another empty day in the lab huh.” From the background Pahh could be heard getting closer to the lantern to shut it off. 

It was very quiet when the light gradually faded away. “It... mentioned you my Prince.” Apri breathed out, while he stared at the blank wall. Then he looked to the floor, “... Let’s see where this goes.” He said very quietly. Crawling back to the lantern with a noticeably slower pace he turned the diamond to another side. Almost dreading to see what was on it, he hesitated to tap on the diamond. 

The next thing that was molded from the shapes of the projection was a large box shaped container, rectangular in shape. There were more seen behind it, how many you couldn’t tell. Pahh got up from turning on the lantern to stand aside the container to reaching inside. 

“The other children’s growth is going on without problems.” She enunciated by lifting an arm from the container, then a head and torso attached it it. The fine while silvers of hair cascading down like a rag, quite long too. In the center of the child’s chest was a diamond shaped hole, dark and empty. The child wasn’t conscious.

“Although the online child had to be replaced a week ago it doesn’t seem to have affected the relationship between them. As far as we know... as I know.” She corrected. She looked distantly at the child in her grasp, a flash of anger in her eyes, then she lowered the body back in the container.

“You know... I don’t think Lamed likes the idea of this project anymore. I could tell by the way she looked at me, at you.” She told the body. “Morals and all that, I think it’s guilt. And... I think she’s right to dislike this. But you’re here now, as much as I’d rather you not be. So we’ll continue as usual.” She rested a hand on the container in exhaustion for a few seconds, then froze. She looked at the lantern, quickly walking up to it and turning it off.

...

Neither spoke, both feeling like they were trespassing upon territory they were never meant to know. Suddenly everything felt unfamiliar, distant, and cold. Too cold, like snow. The suffocating snow that made their throat hurt. They both sat in the darkness trying to make it comfortable again. Did they want to see the last side? Did they really want to know what was going on here? And if they did, what will they do with that information? Oh, they didn’t notice the Prince had already crawled up to the lantern. He twisted the middle and, deactivated it. He picked up the regular lantern and got to his feet.

“I think... that’s enough memories for tonight.” He began making his way out from under the pavilion, Apri shambled on their feet to keep up, barely remembering to bring back the memory lantern. Back on the bridge, they looked back out onto the lights from above and below. In a way, they seemed different. They could not describe how. Was the wind colder?

“HEY!” A guard called out. The Prince and Apri froze where they were, faces illuminated by the guards own light source. The mans heavy clothing made their footfalls much more imposing, the guard going right past the Prince and heading towards Apri. “You! Did you take the Prince out of his room with you?” He commanded, the mask hiding his eyes. 

Apri didn’t know what to do, they couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. The guard then looked down into Apri’s arms, seeing the lantern in their shaking grasp. “Did you steal this as well? I’m informing the general about this!” The guard roughly snatched Apri’s arm, grip too tight. Apri suddenly in the present began shaking their head rapidly, tears welling up. Their feet dragged on the floor but no match for the guards.

“Wait sir! Please this was all my idea! Apri didn’t have any part in this, I took the lantern!! Please, listen to me!” The Prince grabbed the guards arm in an attempt to slow him down, but the guard knocked him off. “Alef!” Apri yelled, still restrained by the guards iron grip. 

“You may be the Prince but you do not interfere with the law! Nothing is settled until the general and judges decide. You wouldn’t know anything about good judgment anyway.” The guard seethed.

The Prince, crumpled on the ground had a twitching expression. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he couldn’t do anything. Apri hated this, let them go! Let them go! 

Without thinking much about it, Apri swing the lantern they were holding onto the guards face. It collapsed under the weight, illuminated liquid spewed out in a light shower. The lantern broke in two, but the guard did not let go of their arm. In fact he didn’t fall over either. A little grunt of pain was all their warning before being picked up by the arm and slammed into the ground hard. Something was leaking, onto them or coming from them. A boot was holding them down to the ground while their arm was twisted, breaking it.

The Prince screamed, muddled footsteps approached. Apri could hear none of it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“...plea...ey....no......ong!”

Arguing was muffled by a wall, or was it their own ears making it sound like that? Apri slowly opened and closed their eyes, the room dim and cold. Really, really cold. They were laying in... something. Whatever it was the sides reached up. A box?

The ceiling above didn’t have too many differences from their own ceiling. In that room. So small, like this box.

The commotion outside gradually faded away, and the room was silent again. Then light spread across the ceiling, the door opening. A figure came from it, closed it behind them, and sat somewhere out of view from Apri. Then she spoke.

“Well, looks like your little nighttime venture didn’t go as well as you thought it would. We now know it wasn’t entirely your fault, but you seem to have a knack of breaking things huh?” The sarcastic voice of Pahh turned sour. Apri didn’t understand.

“You wouldn’t happen to know what I’m referring to hm? After all,” something dropped onto Apri’s legs, startling them with how heavy it was. Looking at it, the shape was dark, and broken. The-

“You watched all sides right? Did it feel good? Reliving that hellish experience? I think you did, you LOVED it huh?” Pahh grabbed Apri’s face to tug at their hair, pain shooting to their scalp and arm. “Ah, but violence always has consequences kid. You understood that last time. Last time...” Pahh trailed off, loosening their grip on Apri’s head. Then they slowly uncurled their fingers smoothing down the hair, before taking it away. “Well, we can’t leave you like this. No, I cannot imagine how the Prince must feel right now. Scared and alone. That’s why we need to show him you’re okay. By tomorrow morning, this didn’t happen. I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.”Pah stepped away, leaving Apri. 

By tomorrow it wouldn’t have happened? What did that mean, will they see the Prince again? Their face felt flush, tears coming through. Why were they crying? Pahh returned with handheld tongs shaped uniquely. She lifted the robes from their body, exposing the diamond sitting in the middle of their chest.

“The next one will be on the back, but that shouldn’t be too hard to install. Be still.” Apri wriggled around, the tongs uncomfortably cold in the spaces between their body and diamond. Then Pahh pulled-

(Look at that, just a few scratches. I’ll... leave you be now.)

(The figure stood straight again, moving to the left of the box to presumably another box. They reached inside and flipped over the body, the body-)

(Looked just like me.)

(Pristine.)

(Unharmed.)

(Unaware.)

(And healthy.)

(It was so cold.)

(So, so cold.)

(Not even the blood made it colder, or the tears, the whole body was getting colder.)

(The figure came back, closing the lid to the container. Darkness filled their vision, it scared them. They couldn’t move a muscle to stop her.)

(I can’t see, where is he?)

(My Prince, please.)

(I need you!)

(Please!)

(P l e a s e !)

The wind showered snowflakes on the castle that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... What a shame. We never got to see the fourth side, although it sounds quite gruesome...


	8. Two Prophecy’s

“My Prince please calm down, they will be taken care of-.”

“This is all my fault Miss Lamed!” He sobbed to the woman attempting to console him. “Why do I always have to make such a mess of things!? What’s wrong with me Miss Lamed?” The words dragged and screeched with his voice degrading by the second. 

An idiot, a cruel cruel person he was. Selfish. Lamed was at a loss of what to do.

“Alef, you know that isn’t true. You wanted to run around have fun when you weren’t usually allowed to, it’s natural. Tsadi wasn’t even a fraction of mad as that guard was! Who, by the way, is being processed for termination of his position in the castle. But I hope this is a lesson about decisions like this in the future.” She put a reassuring hand on his shaking shoulder.

“It’s going to be like it never happened, I promise you Alef.”

He sniffled a bit and nodded, although his mind was still filled with the familiar doubts. 

Returning to his room alone it was way past the daylight hours and well into the night. But he couldn’t sleep, when he closed his eyes dirty crumbling walls stood before him. The shadow of bars projected on that wall, constantly reminding him of what could be looking in.

“Demon!” The rock missed his head and struck the dirty wall. He didn’t look behind him, the shadows of children on the wall gathering around to watch and taunt. They weren’t even allowed to be here but the adults didn’t care. 

“We won’t let you ruin this land!” A younger child shouted. That rock collided with his head, earning a grunt from him. He couldn’t curl up anymore into the corner, and couldn’t run from having one leg. Over the past week he hasn’t seen a smile, only sneers and shouts. Grins and grimace. He missed those, Mom would do that and it made him happy. Where is Momma?

“Crumble to pieces!” They shouted, launching an onslaught of rocks and other heavy material. He shouted and whimpered as more and more of him hurt. Why did they want to hurt him? Had he been bad? It hurts-!

“Can I ask what you are all doing?” The children halted, looking at the man with a short beard, darker skin and eyes that they lacked. A Yumen? Here? They scampered away from the cage, leaving the man and the boy alone. 

The Yumen crouched down in front of the cage, Alef turned his head to look at the man. He looked a bit- like Dad. “Hey there scamp, ... so I can guess this wasn’t a game you guys are playing, getting beaten by stones.” He attempts to laugh off, but it settles into silence as Alef speaks no words. The man then relaxed into a serious expression, and spoke calmly. 

“Okay listen, Im Daleth, and I’m here to get you out of here.”

“... What do you mean?” He whispered out.

Daleth checked the surroundings before speaking his next words. 

“You are apart of a prophecy to the Yumen, a great prophecy, but with the Numen they believe you to be a demon in their own interpretation. They will never willingly let you go, and if you do stay here they will kill you, son.” Alef expression widened at that, kill him? He didn’t want to die. But, what about momma? She was going to come back right?

“...b-But!” He stammered. “I’m waiting for my Momma to come back. I can’t leave without her. I’m sorry, sir Daleth.” He looked down, using a good hand and picking at the cracks. Daleth grimaced, and cooked up something in his mind.

“Alright, how about this son.” Alef raised his head slightly to him. “I’ll come back tonight, and if your momma hasn’t come for you then, I think it’s best you come with me. You don’t really like it here, do you?”

Alef meekly shook his head, and nodded in understanding with a sad look. 

“Good, I hope to see you then. Or the opposite and she does come back.” Daleth was lying, there’s no doubt the boys mother was dead. In Numen law it’s forbidden to intercross, for fear of this exact scenario happening. The boy had a third eye, and the two societies had very different meanings for it. Very different.

“HEY! THAT YUMEN IS TALKING TO THE DEMON!” From around a corner a town guard followed the child who had snitched, the guard unsheathed his weapon to point at the man. 

Daleth didn’t even blink at him. “Well son, I must be off. Tell your mother I said hi!” And he ran off, three or four guards running after him. Alef pushes against the bars to see him go, the footsteps growing faint. He relaxed against the bars, he liked that man. 

That night his mother did not return, but Daleth showed up as he said he would. Wearing darker clothing and bringing another person with him. Alef didn’t know how they were going to get him out. 

“Hey son, I brought someone who can help us.” He referred to muscular man with a warm gaze, that man was worryingly watching the streets. Alef smiles, no one came around here at this time at night. “Alright, son, show him what you can do.” The other man nodded, grabbing the lock to the cage door and squeezing it. The lock crumbled in his hands, Alef gasped at the display. Daleth shushed him him softly, and slowly opened the door in case it creaked too much. 

The big man held out a hand to the boy, he hesitated. Momma hasn’t come back, she might never... He began to cry, the big man panicked at this. He looked to Daleth, Daleth sighed and made a scooping motion. The man hurriedly scooped Alef up in his arms, shushing his cries. They were making their way down the street when they heard the shout. A shout from a child.

“I knew you were helping the demon! He’s escaped!” The child screamed, waking up most of the neighborhood. Windows illuminated and doors opened, then shouts and screams filled the air. 

“RUN!” Daleth shouted at the man. They barreled down streets and slid through alleys. Alef bounced in his arms, scared out of his mind.

“That little shit! Tsadi, keep up!”

“That’s what I’m doing sir!” They retorted back and forth. They continued like that until roads turned into dirt, then grass. 

The city became a speck of light in the distance now, the two men heaved and collapsed on the ground. Alef slipped out of Tsadi’s grasp, feeling with his hands the long grass. It was a wide field, like the one he used to live on. It was comforting, he liked hiding in the tall grass, he had to hide a lot. Grass or grass woven baskets, although it wasn’t often that momma had someone come over. 

“What a good run!” Daleth said breathless. “You’re doing much better Tsadi,” *inhale* “you’ll be a soldier in no time.” He patted the mans back as he got to his feet. “Thank you sir.” Tsadi wheezed. 

“Now, son.” Daleth said to Alef, grabbing his attention from the grass. “We ain’t done running, but I haven’t even gotten the chance to know your name.” Alef smiled wide.

“Alef!” He beamed, the men chuckled at his cheeriness. The nights alive, with crickets and chirps.

“Alef.” Lamed whispered from the door. He opened his eyes, he’d fallen asleep on the bed. Light shined through the windows. 

“Apri is awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yumen and Numen are the names of the two races. The Yumen have eyes, light hair, and dark skin. The Numen have mouths, light skin, and dark hair. Their appearances and clothing differ, as well as their ideology. While a child birthed with the eye is a symbol of leadership in Yumen culture, it’s is a symbol of destruction and ruin in Numen culture. Numens are usually the more conservative and strict of the two.


	9. A Talk

“So Apri, how are you feeling?” Turning his attention from watering the plants to Apri’s form, they stopped their pouring.

“Mmm, better I guess? I don’t hurt anymore if that’s what you’re wondering.” Apri went back to watering before speaking again. “In fact I don’t quite remember clearly what happened, it felt like a dream.” They weren’t entirely sure what kind of dream that could be, who was that lady? They remember seeing her before, but Apri doesn’t know where or how. They shook the thought away.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry about that. I shouldn’t have even thought of the idea.” He lowered his head, quietly watering the last of the plants. Apri turned their attention to him.

“While I can’t say the idea was... thought through, it was a mistake! And while it seemed horrible at that moment, I’m fine now-“ 

“YOU GOT YOUR ARM BROKEN!” He exploded, Apri stepped back. “SKULL FRACTURED! YOU COULD’VE... “ He made fists, then lowers themsighing in defeat.

“... All because of me. I’m supposed to know better, I’ve been given a chance to lead a whole kingdom. Instead I...” They put a hand on his shoulder. “I hurt you, Apri.”

“Alef, no you didn’t. The guard did.”

“But I-“

“You didn’t do that to me! You would never do that to me!” They shouted. “... My Prince, just because you are older doesn’t mean you have better judgment! I’m 10! That’s pretty young, you’re like 12!”

“13.”

“Whatever! Three years isn’t- wait.” They stumbled. Alef looked confused.

“... How are we only three years apart? That doesn’t make sense, I’ve known you since I was basically a baby. And you weren’t a baby when I was a baby.” Apri scrunched their face in confusion, the prince doing a bit of the same. 

“Maybe you got it confused? If that’s the case, you should be waaay younger Apri.” He squinted at her.

“But I’m not, at least I don’t think so... Are YOU the one that’s not changed?” Apri squinted back with an accusing finger. 

“How can that be? I was like five when I came here, and seven when we found the dark stones! Time can’t just warp one person like that!”

“Ah but you forget their properties.” A voice spoke from behind them.

They both screamed, seeing Lamed behind on of the pillars of the garden’s pavilion. She looked at them playfully, lightly laughing at them. “Oh sorry! Scaring you two is just so fun. Anyway, technically Alef is young and old. Remember the dark stone in your chest, Alef?” 

“Uhh, yeah I do. What about it?” He sat down on a stone bench knowing Lamed liked to talk for awhile. Apri sat next to him.

“Dark stone takes outside energy and converts it into another energy. This energy has less light, but more power. The diamond in your body is slowing down the effects of growth. Making 3 years seem invisible on you. The remembering the wrong number is, um.” She looked down a bit in embarrassment. “A bit of my fault. No wonder you were confused!” She said sheepishly.

“Wait so, Alef is 16? Already?” Apri asked incredulously, Alef nodded to that.

“Oh no, not developmentally anyway. His brain and body are three years behind. No worries though!” She added on. “The effects won’t slow you down after this year, you’ll be 14 next year no problem.” 

Alef looked relieved, the tension melting away. “Thanks, I got freaked out for a second!” Lamed nodded along. “Well, if you children need to ask anything more, I’m still here.” She bowed politely. 

“Actually I-“ Apri stopped themself in hesitation when Lamed looked at them. “I... how did I get healed so fast last night?” They asked, silence building upon it. 

“... Apri, why are you asking?” Lamed said, perfect control of tone. 

“... I just, don’t think, it would’ve been that quick to heal. It just doesn’t sound right. I already don’t clearly remember that night, so I wouldn’t know why.” Lamed look at them silently, then sighed a bit to answer. 

“You do know what power diamonds can do, right?” Lamed asked.

“Yes I do ma’am.”

“As you know with Alef, the only reason why he’s had one embedded in him is to keep his body together. It works similarly with you. “ She walked to the bench and sat on it next to them. “While your skin and muscles can’t just fall apart, the diamonds can be used to heal wounds when applied affectively. Alef took your injuries very seriously last night, as he should’ve.” She looked to Apri with concern in her eyes. 

“Having you back as soon as possible was the best choice, no one wants to be holed up in a tiny room for days, weeks, and be in great pain. I thought, for both of your well beings, to use the diamonds to heal you as quickly as possible. Injuries can be scarring, I didn’t want you to be forever affected by it.” She brushed back Apri’s hair in a soothing motion. Apri leaned in to her touch.

“... I guess that makes sense.” Apri quietly said. Lamed lit up and side hugged them.

“Ah, I’m so glad you’re back Apri. I don’t like seeing you so down.” She got up from the bench, wiping off her robe. “I’ve chatted for as long as I can allow myself to, you two have a nice day.” She bowed with a pleasant statue before turning away from them and crossing the bridge. Alef sat up from the bench and picked up his watering can, but Apri hadn’t moved since they sat down.

“Apri? What’s the matter?” He leaned in with a hand on their shoulder, Apri looked blankly at their own lap. A look of annoyance spread on their face but was quickly wiped away once they looked to Alef. They sighed, tiredly shaking their head. 

“It’s alright. She just... I dunno, I don’t know what I’m thinking.” They felt their own chest, feeling where the power diamond used to be imbedded. That wasn’t the only thing that was missing on their body, it’s like they woke up in a whole new body. One they don’t recognize, it was uncomfortable, the power diamond burning in their back was unsettling to feel. 

“Well, if you ever feel like it, you can talk to me about it if it bothers you.” He have a warm smile, Apri was soothed by it. “Thank you, My Prince.” They put a hand over his on their shoulder, then sat up from the bench to continue gardening with him. Apri thought about the events of last night, and what to do this night. Because If Miss Lamed was not telling the truth, Apri would find it themselves.


	10. The Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

Judging by the angle of the moonlight seeping through the window, it was very late into the night. Bringing down the blanket from their form Apri silently slid off the bed, landing lightly on the floor. Then putting back the blanket where it was, Apri tip toed away from the Princes bed. Weaving through flower pots, bandage rolls, and other assortments littering the floor, they crossed the room to the fancier-than-needed door. They had asked Alef if they could spend the night in his room, he agreed of course. Apri’s room would be locked at night, so it was their only way out.

If The Prince snuck out somehow, then Apri could too. 

Crunching close to the floor, they eased the heavy door open. No immediate shouts of lights, so that was a good start. Releasing the breathe they’d been holding, they stepped out into the dark and empty hall. 

From there it was just walking quietly and avoiding the guards light, Apri did NOT want to be caught by them again. The thought made them want to go back, but they’ve gotten so far already. They have to know, they have to! Down one set of stairs and to the left on one hallway, they could feel it, it was this room. Almost invisible without light, but they couldn’t risk bringing a lantern this time. With two hands pushing it open and a quick glance around, they stepped inside.

It was a familiar darkness, it sent chills down their back. The power diamond burned, but they continued on. The same desk, the same chair, the same shelves. Even if they dreamed the night before, they must’ve been here before. Boxes full of random items, some tools, some carved off stone, some chips of wood. Those were covered with a layer of dust, how long had those been untouched? The chair sitting on the desk had fractures in its wood, a leg missing. Another box near that was filled with wooden blocks, soft shapes and light colors. Apri... set that down. 

Then, they forced their attention to the large containers lined up against the wall. Only 7 remained, though it had the space for three more if the arrangement allowed for it. Cravings of crests littered the design here and there, even those were familiar. Apri looked at the ceiling, locating the familiar lines and points that lead them to the vacant spot next to one of the containers. A noticeable silhouette of where the 3rd once stood, this was the spot. Right where Apri was standing, they looked up at that ceiling the night before. There’s no doubt.

Then... they turned to the container next to them.

Then... is there... Is there... ?

The room filled with torchlight. Apri froze in place. They were caught! No, DEAD!

“Stop being so stiff, I’m not gonna rat you out.” That voice- sent a different kind of fear over them. Apri sharply turned around, it was-

“Hey kid.” The Pahh lady! “So,” she continued. “Is this sneaking out thing going to become a trend? I hope not, that can bring lots of trouble.” Pahh shrugged. Apri backed up defensively, how can she act so calm!

“Look, kid... Apri.” They twitched. 

“I know you’re upset, you’re confused, you’re scared. Of me.” Pahh looked away while saying that. “I also know I’m not doing a very good job at making you feel better.” Their shoulders lowered. “I was angry at a lot of things and I took out those things on you, I have a bad habit of that. Ghim would know, he’s had to put up with a lot of my messes.” Their voice cracked a bit. “Bless the guy, god-.” They wiped at quickly away, remaining casual. 

Apri raised a hushed voice.

“Tell me-, tell me. Please, what really happened last night?” They begged, still leaning against the container. Pahh sighed and noticeably gave a tired look. 

“Makes sense, you’re older now. Minds higher functioning, we can’t fool you as easily now. Alright, here goes.” Pahh breathed in, about to speak of something they’ve been dreading since the project was proposed to them. 

“When me and Ghim got married, we were offered a deal. Help run a project for the kingdom, be rewarded handsomely, a ticket out of the Valley bums. Of course Ghim was preparing to be a scholar anyway, so really this was just taking me out. Make one child, split them into ten, follow the orders, and the kingdom will prevail. That was the original idea. It was controversial from the start, I could hear the scholars arguing about it almost daily, but the deed was done. That child, Apri, was you.” 

...

Apri violently leaned over and vomited on the floor.

“Oh god! Where’s the towels!” Pahh fretted, Apri leaning over the puddle they made coughing and sputtering. Same color and luminous as all other bodily fluids. Apri breathed in heavily, feeling awful. They were- they were-!

“Here you go.” After draping a cloth over the puddle, they wiped another on Apri’s face. Apri used it to get the taste out of their mouth coughing, Pahh patting their back. 

“Heh. That wasn’t, an expected response.” She sweated. Apri nodded.

“You’re, you’re my-“

“Yep.” Said dryly.

“And those,” They pointed with a wavering finger towards the box shaped containers.

“-those were,” They coughed into the rag.

“Those, were also you.” Pahh finished. Apri looked up at them.

“Then, how am I here? Did I die and come back?” Apri was wildly confused, this was so much for a ten year-old to process.

“No, uhh. How do I explain?” Pahh pondered, muttering something about not being the smart one. 

“The diamond, it has two jobs. To power the body, yours. And to record your memories and store them.” Apri paused at that, making a confused face. Pahh struggles to dumb it down.

“Whatever you experience, the diamond holds it. And when the diamond is put into another body, that body gains those memories and experiences. At least that’s how it was explained to me. Ghim deciphered the bigger words to me. Anyway, you are still you. Just, in a different body?” She she shrugged. Eh, close enough. 

“Oh!” Apri brightened with understanding. Pahh breathed a sigh. “Wait then,” Apri paused, then patted their chest softly. “Why are these here?” Pahh blanked, making a sound of confusion, then froze up. “Oh! OH!” She exclaimed. “The uh, the bodies, had different genders.” She struggled to say hoping they wouldn’t ask further, but of course they did.

“Uhhhhhhhh, boys and girls... have physical differences... that show up as they grow up...” Pah sweated, please no more. “Your body right now, has girl parts.” Apri’s eyes sparkled.

“Oh! I didn’t know there was a difference! But also!” More??

“My thingys gone, from down there. How will I go to the bathroom?” Pahh had sealed their fate when they accepted the proposal.

“I’ll, have to show you, I suppose.” She said defeatedly. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Excuse me ma’m-“

“Shut it.”

“Yes ma’m.”

Pahh continued walking down the dark hallway without any interference from the guards. In her hands she carried a tired Apri through the castle. Apri opening their eyes lightly, they looked up at the tired Pahh holding them. 

“...Miss Pahh?” She jumped, taken back to reality with the sudden noise. “Hm? Yes?” She croaked.

“...Was there anyone in those containers?” Pahh looked down at them.

“Oh, no. The projects been called off finally. They have been moved to be registered into a foster system, 7 identical children running around the castle isn’t acceptable, even if we could take care of them. Better to give them the chance to be their own person. That was why I was there to find you, packing stuff.” 

“Packing? Are you moving rooms?”

“Uh, well, no. The projects off, I am no longer needed to be here. So, I’m moving back to the Valley.”

“Oo, what will you do in Valley?”

“I guess what I was doing before I got married, complete in the races.” With that Apri jumped up in Pahh’s grasp in excitement.

“You’re a racer!!” Apri cheered. Pahh looked away geekily. 

“Yeah yeah, it’ll take me awhile to get back into it though so don’t expect me to show up anytime soon.” Noting the severe lack of fitness that was Pahh, depressions a bitch.

“Well, how long will you be here before you move?” Finally calming down, Apri settles back into her arms.

“Not very long, a day or so.”

“Oh...” Apri sounded disappointed, then lowered her gaze like she forgot to address someone in the room. Well, she’s been asking a lot of questions, why not ask another.

“... What happened to Ghim?” 

Pahh stopped walking. No fidgeting, no mumbling, stone cold silence. 

“He was murdered.” They couldn’t see her expression.

“Oh... I’m sorry.” Pahh shook her head lightly with a tired expression.

“Don’t be. Someone broke into the castle that night, found that room where we held the project. They duked it out, but Ghim was never a fighter... I found him that morning. I knew the guards had captured someone who broke in, but I didn’t know. I called it early that night, he said he would be fine-.” Apri felt something wet land on their face, Pahh was crying.

“He fell asleep there, that’s so like him. I could’ve checked up on him, I-“ She stopped herself, and took a calming breath into to compose herself. 

“But what’s in the past is in the past.” With a small hand Apri wipes the tears off as she sniffed. Shaking her head, she gave a warm gaze to Apri hoping to reassure them.

“Anyway, enough about that! What will you be doing tomorrow, Apri?” Getting into the warm turn this conversation took Apri gladly listed off some of their daily do’s. 

“Helping with the garden? Sounds a bit boring.” Apri felt it fit to defend the Princes pride and joy. He works hard at taking care of them!

“He’s very good! He lets me help out, and there’s not much else I know to do.” They admitted. There wasn’t much they were allowed to do if it wasn’t with the Prince, it gets boring.

“Hmm, we’ve gotta get you more hobbies.” Apri hummed in agreement. 

“Pahh, I know you’re going to be moving, but can I see you again?” She looked at them a little surprised. She’s not a complete parental failure? Gaping for too long they shoveled out an answer for the child, their child.

“Sure! Uh, I’ll be pretty busy tomorrow but I guess moving stuff can be an activity together. When I get settled back home, If they allow it, I don’t see why I can’t visit either.” She didn’t expect Apri to tightly hug her around the neck, having no mouth but regardless smiling from ear to ear.

“I’m so glad you’re not the scary lady of my nightmares anymore!” Ouch. Pahh knows it wasn’t meant as an insult but it still stung, they have a lot of self improvement to do. Regardless she wrapped an arm around the small body. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“It’s very late, you guys know that right?” The Prince appeared from behind the fancy door looking sleepy and slightly disturbed by their presence in the dark hallway. 

Apri squeaked, he wasn’t supposed to know!! He looked at Apri. “Yeah I knew you sneaked out, I was too tired to care. But you guys talked REALLY loud behind my door for like five minutes.” He looked annoyed and disheveled in his long nightgown. It was very late. Apri nodded and Pahh set them down. 

“He’s right, it’s time for us all to get some sleep. I hope to see you in the morning Apri.” She squeezed Apri’s hand, they embraced for a little, then Pahh went back down the hall alone. Apri shut the door and looked at the Prince expectingly. But he was already getting back into the bed. 

“You can explain it in the morning, sleep now.” For being a prince known for kindness it really doesn’t show when he’s sleep deprived. Or was that hormones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they don’t have mouths shuush I can do what I want and it’s more interesting


	11. Valley of Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, the children attend a formal occasion.

“Where’s the cover, I prepared it last night!”

“Agh this wrinkle won’t get out!”

“This stitch looks odd, who sewed this?”

“I did, I’m sorry my Prince I know it looks inadequate!”

He shook his head at the lady. “No no it’s okay! I hardly even noticed it!” He attempts to console the panicking woman while still holding up his arms. Everyone in the castle was running around wildly preparing all sorts of things. It made him kinda freaked, okay INCREDIBLY STRESSED. If everyone else is freaking out he probably should too! It’s such a long time since they’ve visited, talked to us even!-

Apri opened the door, already dressed. “Miss Lamed wants you to know that the boat is ready!” Alef nodded at that, but the ladies preparing his robes freaked out at that and tried to work faster. Apri noticed how unusual his robes looked, long length and was more akin to that of a gown. It’s nothing like they would imagine Alef wearing willingly, except maybe a more mature and serious version. He sweated a bit.

“Ye-Yeah it’s a bit much. But they insisted, and it is an important occasion.” While festivals and holidays were a thing in the kingdom, they were usually pretty lax. Whether royalty was there or not, it was just how they were. But other kingdoms usually didn’t have the same view, they had to upkeep a look of proper etiquette or the politics get messy again. Ugh, it was a mess he was glad he didn’t have to deal with for a little while longer. He was not looking forward to growing up.

“The game isn’t even happening in 4 hours and everyone is wiping the castle  
clean! It not like the games are anywhere near the castle anyway.” His arms were getting tired.

“Alright, I don’t think I can make it any better. Well just make due.” The head lady said, then all 4 of them bowed to the Prince simultaneously and out the door. Huh, the bowing was new. 

“Finally I can get back into some pants!” He wined, dropping his arms from their t position. 

“And I can visit Pahh in Valley!” Apri cheered, a month ago they had just learned they had parents. They exchanged a lot of letters, Apri writing about their day and Pahh complaining about lots of things that made Apri chuckle. Pahhs position in the castle has certainly made it a little easier to get back on her feet. Above-cloud but not very high apartment, that was cool? The renter was just being nice to her because of her previous job, she knew plenty of stuck up people like that. But hey, at least it won’t be so damn humid and moss up the walls! Apri liked how she described her daily life, definitely much more interesting to read that the history books and logs. They were so excited to see her in person again, finally they would spend some time together.

“Uh, Apri?” They hummed back. “Can you leave so I can change?”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Stepping off the boat and into fresh topped snow with a satisfying crunch, the two children breathed in the ice cold thin air. It’s a good thing they packed both the warm and cold clothes. Every direction had either clouds or a mountain peaking from within them. Other than Eden, Valley was the highest point of the kingdom. It’s sharp and cold atmosphere prevents most plant life to grow, even dark matter, which is why people take the time to make it look like more than an empty mountain with extravagant buildings. Littering the mountain side and a few clouds here and there were extravagant structures, mostly upscale residential. They were pretty to look at from a distance, while Alef had visited the Valley a few times, Apri took in the time to take in every inch they could see. For being a mountain it was surprisingly bustling and loud.

Led by two personal guards, they made their way down stairs and roads cleared of snow. Past businesses and the occasional ice rink, Valley really liked their ice rinks. The people were always dressed like either they were going to a party or playing some sport. Apri ooed and awwed at the sights, certainly a very developed place compared to the others. Finally towns gave way to stacked apartments, and up three flights of stairs they made it to Pahhs home. The two guards stood behind them silently as Alef knocked on the door.

“Hold on one sec!” Reverberated through the door, along with other noises. Things thrown around, or maybe that’s how she cleans up? Either way Pahh opened the door a moment later, greeted them, and invited them inside, even the bodyguards.

The inside was just what you’d think, an absolute mess. Sports equipment and just other junk was strewn about, but other than that there wasn’t much actual furniture except for a large table and four chairs in the cooking area. 

“I have been so busy this past month, training all day that I haven’t gotten much time to act like this is my home. The furniture I do have was moved from the castle, Ghim built them himself. Once again he has saved me.” She put a pot of water on the stove, lightly fanning and checking the flames underneath. The four guests sat at the table, the children lightly talking to themselves and the female guards awkwardly staying vigilant. Pahh served them all tea, thankful that she had enough dinnerware and one cup. The small bowls went to the guards and Apri while the Prince was handed the cup. 

“I wish I could do more, I really do. I’m grateful living on my own now was much easier to do then back then. So, has the valley been treating you all well?” Pahh asked them.

“I guess pretty good, Valleys fun to be in once and awhile.” Stated Alef. “So far Valley is really nice! I’d like to see more and more of this place!” Apri answered excitedly, Pahh smiled without-actually-smiling. “It’s got its sights I suppose.” She chuckled. “What about you two?”

The two guards looked a little startled having been acknowledged, then looked at each other in an almost silent argument before the taller one spoke up. “I’ve... This is my first time in Valley. It’s uh, really cold?” She said in a low and unsure voice. The other more perky guard clasped her hands together. “My father lives in the lower parts so I come here about once a month. Halfway grew up here! He used to own a restaurant with this really big sign and I worked there for awhile until I went into the Golden training camp in G-... Well, Wasteland now. Oh! Forgive my rambling...” She stuck their hand into the bowl of tea hiding the flush of embarrassment on her face. The other guard patted her back briefly. 

“The Golden training academy?” Apri asked the guard, a look of surprise flashed on her face before she quickly explained. “It’s where most of us become soldiers or guards, basically they teach you how to fight. I just kinda took a liking to it, I graduated two years ago. How about you?” She referred to the other guard who tended up in having to respond.

“Uhh, only one year out of graduation. I had to leave and come back in the middle of the year due to family issues so it was later than most in my year. I wouldn’t say this was a dream job for me, but I can do it and it pays well.” 

Alef chimed in. “Hehe I know the general, I don’t talk to him as much as I used to but I know Miss Lamed sneaks out to talk to him.” He snickers, Pahh putting up a hand in mock shock. “Ooo scandalous!! What? Did they hold hands?” Apri giggled loudly. The guards weren’t sure they wanted to hear such things about their superior, but leaned in anyway.

“Even worse, they KISS! I’ve seen it with my own three eyes!” The table exploded into an array of different reactions. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Two hours in of mingling at the table, Pahh realized some of their equipment was misplaced and no matter where they looked (which there isn’t much where it could be hidden) they couldn’t find their paddle! The coach was going to kill them for losing it, they had to get another! 

“Okay uh, bad news but I have to go downtown and grab something.” She put on her hood that was easily removable when the temperature changed. Alef and Apri jumped up from the table. “Oh oh, can we come?” Apri nodded along, Pahh wanted to say no really badly. “Uh, don’t you need to wait for uh, the game?”

“That’s in two hours, I wanna see the town!” “Me too!” The children sang, Pahh sighed and looked at the female guards. They also shrugged, first time watching over the children huh?

“Fine, BUT. This part of town isn’t exactly the most pleasant place, and it might cause a fuss if they know the Prince is there. Good or bad fuss. You’ll need a disguise little man.” She looked to her pile of clothes thinking thoughtfully, then set to work. 

A long cloth wrapped around to cover his mouth, and a bandanna to cover the third eye. “What about the bandages?” She looked down to his arms and legs, that would be suspicious. She hmm’d, then reached from the pile grabbing a long coat. She wrapped it around him, then nodded. 

Apri wasn’t that known so she didn’t need a disguise. The guards changed into more common clothing, and they set off. As they descended and crossed through the clouds the temperature rose and rose. The buildings and people here were less colorful and extravagant than from above. While the air wasn’t thin anymore it certainly wasn’t very clean now. Little vendors and shops littered every corner selling rather random items. The children had fun looking at them. One of the items of one shop caught the princes eye. 

It was a plaque, that had a winged figure in the center. A hair tail brought to the front, a single large eye as a face, was this supposed to be him? Everything else looked right except the face and wings, where did the wings come from? Turns out not everyone knows what the prince actually looks like and only goes by here-say, as Pahh described it. 

“Some people think you were created by magic and other holy forces, at least the heavily religious ones. And while that is partly true, sometimes the truth is stretched really thin on top of speculation. You shouldn’t worry that much about it.”

Alef still bought that plaque, they had high expectations of him. He’ll try his best.

“Ah, what’s the lowest you’ll go?”

“No.”

“60?”

“No.”

“7-70..?”

“No.”

Agh, Pahh was never good at haggling, chiping into the food budget again.

“Fine, 100.” The market man merely hmmd as he received payment and handed over the product. She sighed holding the familiar object, lightweight and thin. Who knew paddles could be so expensive? She better not find the one she lost or she’ll be pissed, or wait that actually would be good. But she’ll still be pissed!

With precision and loads of practice she gave it a twirl, perfect. 

“Alright now that that’s done, let’s get back to the-“

Ding dong ding dooong!

“THATS THE 4’ O CLOCK BELL. WE ONLY HAVE AN HOUR!” They all froze in place, getting to the event in just an hour? Getting ready in just an hour, that would be cutting it close, and that’s if they were at the apartment!

“Well then, let’s go!” The chipper guard hoisted the children up, tight and secure, before running up ahead. Leaving Pahh and the more reserved guard alone. The female guard turned to her.

“Uh...” She stammered, holding her hands out.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll get on.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He adjusted the robe slightly, that wrinkle was determined to stay it seemed. His seating was designed to have nice shade, he was “royalty” after all. All the superiors were here, each sitting not too far away from himself. Lamed looking as mature as ever, Teth looking a little bored, Ayin carrying an air of tranquility around his mere presence, Tsadi forcing himself pay attention to what was happening and not think about how close he was sitting to Lamed, and Daleth birdwatching with absolutely no desire to watch the game. Though there was a spot that was obviously missing the twins. 

He looked towards the stadium, the crowd not making that much of a fuss since the main event hadn’t really started yet. Apri was sitting near him, also in the shade. They were watching the players closely, Pahh could’ve been anyone of them. Eyes scanning every figure that looked even slightly like her, they finally lit up when they spotted her. Alef smiled, and turned to look at the opposite side of the stadium. The whole reason why this event was happening, even from this far away he had been instructed to give off a calm look. She on the other hand, did it obscureing disgust. 

The Numen Queen Verità, she was aged and therefore very good at concealing outwardly hints. She kept a very still and small smile, he could tell she was looking at him. She had no eyes, but he could tell. He could see it, he had very good eyesight after all. 

“Ah! Here come the twins!” Apri called, breaking Alef attention away back to the center. 

Sah and Mek, even when he was young they were always so energetic and oddly mature when it called for it. They were young when he showed up, he remembers them not liking him. After awhile they accepted him, and became like the fun cousins. Cousins and not siblings because they weren’t that close, but there was a level of respect. They’re still teenagers for now, but have grown with maturity similar to that of adulthood. Although, the one thing he likes about them is that they never forgot how to have fun.

Standing in the center platform in their ceremonial dress, the ones that they claimed were too limiting but begrudgingly wore anyway. Their appearance made the crowd quiet down, they lifted their paddles in the air in unison.

“Today we welcome a special guest to our kingdom,” Sah boomed, maybe a bit too brightly.  
“and in commemoration of our withstood peace,” Mek held similar volume but with a more broad tone.  
“Let the games begin!” They sung together, swinging and twirling their paddles in a dance like way, the crowd going wild as fires were lit and fireworks went off. Alef clapped with a warm smile, even in their fancy clothes they were so stylish!

Verità clapped slowly, oh how it unbearable to be here again. Small figures moving against each other while peasants cheered was really tiring to be around. The sun was uncomfortably warm, the air was cold and tight, and the noise was loud. She hated every inch of this kingdom, she hated having to associate with it again. Oh how much she wished if it all just fell apart! Especially that imposter on their throne. What did he do to deserve being prince? Birth defects? She would care about how much this weighted on his mental state if she didn’t think he was already scum. She’ll never think otherwise, never. If she did that... it would’ve been like he never existed at all. 

Yes, while she cannot cry and mourn, she will command and enforce. And she wants that boy gone.

“Mother! I’m uncomfortable in this weather and I hate sports!! Why should I have to be here?” Verità eldest daughter, Forte, whines. The queen turns to her calmly but with an air of authority. “You will live Forte, this is as much of a political event as any other. I need to have both of my children here.” 

Forte still loudly complains, “Ugh! Piano will agree to anything if it means getting out the castle, she should be the only one here!” Piano sitting on the other side of her mother softly yawns with content, irking Forte even more. “See she’s not even paying attention!” 

“Forte, be quiet. Piano, keep your posture. That is final.” The queen snapped, she wasn’t even yelling and the two girls snapped back into perfectly practiced states. Forte turned to her sister to give her a mean frown, Piano smiles softly. 

“It is not the game we will be observing today, but the broken boy sitting on their throne. Forte, Piano, I want you two to watch closely. It will be useful later.” She finished vaguely, but both of the girls understood perfectly. Forte with a determined smirk, and Piano a sinister smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What lovely names! I hope they mean something :)


	12. Important Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this

Hello readers, I have news unfortunately that pertains to the status of this weird fic I have been writing.

Most of the plot that I have been advancing through so far has been written on the spot, and I do not want that for this story anymore. I want to continue it, yes. But I want to properly plan out and decide who these characters are and what they will do.

I have many things I want to say in this story, and I don’t think I’ll completely rip it apart, but some things are now inaccurate because I’ve changed things in the middle of writing. I don’t have the end goal nailed down either, I have a general idea of what the outcome should be now than ever. So I want discontinue this “story” I have been writing that will ultimately lead to a poorly written nowhere. Also, when I have an actual planned out story to write, I want to make it its own separate thing from this. Give it its own title and the sort. A proper one. 

So you won’t be getting any updates of this story here anymore, I’m sorry if you were excited to see where it was going! I promise I’ll give you all the answers to this cliff hanger and more to come. Just give me some time.

I’ll see you all again someday!  
-Lilow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now discontinued~


End file.
